Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As an imaging mode of an imaging apparatus, a selective imaging mode is known, which selects one captured image data from a predetermined number of captured image data (a predetermined number of still images) acquired by imaging, and records the selected captured image data. A prior art related to the selective imaging mode is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-110562. In the selective imaging mode disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-110562, a predetermined number of captured image data are acquired by imaging (consecutive shooting) while the release button is half-depressed, and the acquired predetermined number of captured image data are temporarily stored in a temporary storage memory. Then the predetermined number of captured image data are read from the temporary storage memory in the sequence from captured image data having the earliest imaging time, and the read captured image data is displayed on the screen. If the release button is fully depressed while the predetermined number of captured image data are sequentially displayed on the screen, the captured image data being displayed on the screen at the timing of fully depressing the release button is recorded in the storage unit. The storage unit permanently stores the captured image data.